This application claims the benefit of Taiwan application Serial No. 092102608, filed Feb. 7, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a testing device, and more particularly, to a device for testing liquid crystal display prior to the installation of a drive chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advantageous features of low radiation, compactness and handiness, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has won great popularity in various fields of application. Prior to the installation of a drive chip, an LCD normally has to go through a simulated drive chip test using a signal outputting device whose plural probes output simulated drive chip signals to the LCD to inspect its performance of visual angles with an attempt to detecting the failed product as earlier as possible such that the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
During the testing procedures, the oblique angle test is usually needed. Fasten the target LCD (the LCD to be tested) to a sloping surfaced platform whose slope is fixed and cannot be changed using round-shaped fasteners; then the probes are driven and lowered to the voltage receiving area of the target LCD to perform testing.
The probes have vertical displacement only. Moreover, the space between the probes and the target LCD is very narrow and it is very difficult to place the target LCD into such a narrow space leading to a high likelihood of crashes. In addition, the load bearing between the round-shaped fasteners and the target LCD is heavy because the two elements only contact each other at points. Consequently, the wearing out of the fasteners and the occurrence of a cracked or fragmented LCD will increase. Moreover, when using a platform whose slope cannot be adjusted, an inspector has to make frequent movements during the process of testing, which is in fact an unnecessary waste of energy. Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional testing platform.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a labor saving testing device, which reduces the wearing out of elements.
The device for testing according to the present invention includes a testing platform, a height adjusting device, and a slope adjusting device. The height adjusting device is used to adjust the height of the testing platform while the slope adjusting device is used to adjust the slope of the testing platform. The height adjusting device includes a panel and a screw device wherein the above-ground height of the elements on the panel can be changed by adjusting the screw device. The slope adjusting device includes at least a screw rod and a brace wherein the brace is fixed onto the panel while the screw rod is coupled to the brace and to the rear of the testing platform. When screwed, the screw rod will perform relative movement against the brace and change the slope of the testing platform at the same time.
The testing platform includes a cavity, two signal outputting devices, and at least three fasteners. The cavity is used to accommodate the target LCD. The rectangular fasteners fasten the target LCD onto the cavity with most fasteners being situated at the downstream side of a tilting platform to bear the gravity imposed by the target LCD. Of the two outputting signal devices which are installed at a fastener-free side, one is horizontally arranged while the other is vertically arranged with the probe base facing the cavity.
The signal outputting device includes a probe base, a vertical shifter and a horizontal shifter wherein the probe base is equipped with a plurality of probe pieces and each probe piece is further equipped with plural probes. The horizontal shifter is fixed onto the testing platform and is coupled to the vertical shifter via a horizontal guide rail while the vertical shifter is coupled to the probe base via a vertical guide rail.
When the testing is completed, the probe base will be lifted first and only when a specific distance from the LCD has been reached will the vertical shifter start to withdraw backwards together with the probe base, creating an empty space above the LCD and the peripheral space thereof. At last, the target LCD, which has gone through the testing process, will be removed. On the other hand, when the next target LCD is to be tested, the vertical shifter will proceed forward until the probe base enters into the space above the target LCD. After that, the probe base starts to sink down until the probes reach the target LCD. The testing of the target LCD will start then.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.